¡Estúpido Turtwig!
by Nessarose Black
Summary: Volkner amaba a Gardenia, aún con sus defectos. Pero si había algo que detestaba con su alma, era aquel endemoniado Turtwig. [Volkner/Gardenia] [Lemon]


**¡Estúpido Turtwig!**

**Summary**: Volkner amaba a Gardenia, aún con sus defectos. Pero si había algo que detestaba con su alma, era aquel endemoniado Turtwig.

**Géneros**: Humor&Romance.

**Advertencias**: Volkner/Gardenia. Casi lemmon. Semi-parodia.

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

En las paredes del Gimnasio de Ciudad Eterna hacía calor. Mucho calor. _Demasiado_ calor.

Aunque para ser sinceros, a ninguno de los dos líderes de gimnasio les molestaba eso. Era algo natural estando en ese tipo de situaciones, y a decir verdad, era conveniente. Después de todo, cuando hay calor, hay que estar ligeros de ropa. ¿No?

Volkner y Gardenia lo sabían muy bien. Aunque la segunda lo supiera mejor.

¿Quién diría que una simple visita para discutir presupuestos terminaría de esa manera? Y de nuevo: a ninguno le molestaba. En lo absoluto.

En ese momento todo era un enredo de piernas y labios, las piernas de la líder de tipo Hierba se enrollaban con las del líder del tipo Eléctrico, mientras los labios del segundo dejaban la boca de la chica para bajar por el cuello y más allá. _Mucho_ más allá. Y ni que decir de las manos, sobraba decir que estas jugueteaban con lo que sea que encontraran a su paso.

Era obvio lo que iría a pasar. Lo deseaban, el deseo los había cegado.

(Lo que lograban dos meses de celibato y miles de kilómetros, ¿Eh?)

La cabeza de Gardenia estaba en las nubes, y la poca cordura que le quedaba era usada para evitar gritar cuando las manos de su novio se aventuraron debajo del top. O bueno, debajo del sostén. ¡Por Arceus, ese hombre era tan sensual que debería ser ilegal!

No pudo contener el grito cuando sus dedos la pincharon justo _ahí_. Por mero instinto, sus manos se aferraron a su cabello, mientras gemía en su oído. Si tan sólo hubieran esperado a llegar a su casa, no tendría que contenerse. Pero siendo sincera, la mera idea del peligro de ser atrapados en pleno acto sexual resultaba excitante.

(Bastante excitante.)

Pero no podía arriesgarse. No es como si quisiera traumar de por vida a los pobres entrenadores novatos que llegaran ahí.

Por otro lado, Volkner, pese a ser una persona calmada y despreocupada, le había sorprendido encontrarse de esa manera: a medio follar en pleno pasillo, el pasillo del Gimnasio. Quizás debieron haber esperado a llegar a la casa de ella, pero no es como si le molestara.

(No le molestaba para nada.)

Gardenia gozaba de un buen cuerpo, algo normal teniendo en cuenta que era la líder del Gimnasio. Eso sólo hacía que sus manos cobraran vida propia bajo su ropa, mientras le procedía a quitar el poncho, seguido por el top negro. La acorraló aún más contra la pared, haciéndola temblar por el frío de esta contra su _casi_ desnuda espalda. Pero ya se ocuparía de eso. _Pronto_.

Y aquello estaba por ponerse aún mejor.

* * *

¡Ah! ¡Cuanto bien le hacía una buena siesta! Nada podía describir lo revitalizado que se sentía Turtwig luego de una buena y merecida siesta.

Pero algo estaba mal. Lo sabía.

Normalmente, cuando despierta, su ama o está a su lado dormida, o esta cerca en la misma habitación. Quizás su ama a veces podía ser _un poco_ obsesiva con su bienestar, pero al menos de preocupaba por él, y eso era decir mucho hoy en día. Siempre estaba junto a él, siempre.

Por eso no pudo evitar conmocionarse al no verla. Su cabecita miraba hacía todos los lados, intentando encontrarla. ¡Nada! ¡Su dueña no estaba en ningún lado!

¿Y si se perdió en el bosque?

¡¿Y si lo abandonó?!

¡¿Y SI LA HABÍAN SECUESTRADO?!

¡¿Y SI LO HABÍA ABANDONADO EN EL BOSQUE, Y LUEGO SE PERDIÓ EN EL CAMINO DE REGRESO Y ALGÚN MALO MALOSO LA HABÍA SECUESTRADO?!

¡Oh por Arceus, debía encontrarla! ¡YA!

Bueno, no estaba en el bosque, seguía en el invernadero del Gimnasio, por lo que desechó la idea de que lo hubiera abandonado. Primero debía buscar en el Gimnasio, y si no la encontraba, ahí sí debía entrar en pánico.

¿Invernadero? No, no estaba, aunque Cherubi dijo que la había visto con alguien... y que estaban bastante apurados. Aquello sólo empeoró al pobre pokémon de tipo Hierba. ¿La sala de pelea? Tampoco, estaba solitaria como en toda la semana. ¿Los vestuarios? Menos, aunque encontró una rara chaqueta color azul.

El conocía a la perfección _esa_ chaqueta.

¡Ese maldito!

—_¡No se preocupe, ama, yo la salvaré!_ —gritó el pequeñín en su idioma.

* * *

—¿No crees que debimos esperar a llegar a la casa? —preguntó entre susurros y gemidos la chica, mordiéndose el labio cuando un dedo entró en su intimidad—. ¡Sé menos brusco, no quiero traumar a mis pokémon de por vida!

—Entonces no me hubieras tentado —respondió simplemente, siguiendo con su deber como podía. Intentar tener sexo en el armario de limpieza podía ser excitante en las películas, pero era un calvario incómodo con todos esos utensilios—. Tampoco es cómo si te resistieras...

—I-Idiota... ¡Ah! —gimió por lo bajo.

Aquello era demasiado. Se preguntó si su novio tendría alguna especie de consideración con ella, aparentemente le importaba un pepino si media ciudad la oía.

(¡Oh, al diablo, que lo sepa el mundo!)

Por su parte, el líder de Ciudad Marina disfrutaba dándole placer a su novia. Su pequeño amigo ya había cobrado vida, esperando que Gardenia le dedicara un poco de atención como hacía dos meses. Su camisa yacía en algún lado del reducido armario, junto al poncho, top y sujetador de Gardenia. Solamente unas cuantas capas de telas los separaban de aquel momento anhelado desde hace dos meses.

Era el turno de Gardenia, lo supo cuando sintió sus manos viajar por su torso hasta el cierre de su pantalón. Tan cerca, tan poco, sólo un mísero botón y...

—¡AH!

No fue precisamente un grito de placer de parte de Volkner el que resonó en media Ciudad Eterna.

—¡Turtwig! —gritó avergonzada la líder de gimnasio, buscando su ropa y poniéndola como podía. ¡Oh Arceus, Oh Arceus! ¡Justo lo que temía! ¡Y todo por no aguantarse hasta llegar a la casa!—. ¡Turtwig, suéltalo, AHORA!

Volkner agradeció que Gardenia no le hubiera quitado el pantalón por completo, seguramente le hubieran terminado amputando el trasero del mordisco que le propinó Turtwig.

¡¿Cómo demonios pudo olvidarse de ese endemoniado pokémon?! Aunque bueno, era su culpa, era el deseo y las ganas reprimidas de un poco de acción sexy lo que le trajo ese infortunio. Al menos esperaba que Gardenia no se pusiera del lado de la criatura, justo como esa que se conocieron que le terminó mordiendo la mano al intentar acariciarlo.

—Turtwig, sé que te preocupo, pero no puedes ir mordiendo a la gente —le reprendió la líder a su pokémon, muy a su pesar. Sobra decir que, pese a que debía mantener su reputación (y que no quería que su novia lo golpeara), Volkner perfectamente se hubiera puesto a bailar su personalizado _victory dance_ con "_Sweet Victory_" de fondo.

Volkner 1, Turtwig 0. ¡Había olvidado lo dulce que era la victoria!

Aunque eso no le quitaba que tuviera, literalmente, un dolor en el culo.

Porque Volkner amaba a Gardenia, aún con sus defectos. Pero si había algo que detestaba con su alma, era aquel endemoniado Turtwig.

_¡Ese estúpido Turtwig!_

—Lo siento, seguramente pensó que me hacías daño, aunque debimos esperar a llegar a casa —murmuró en voz baja la líder de gimnasio, metiendo a su pokémon en su respectiva pokébola. Turtwig siempre había sido muy bueno con la gente, por eso le sorprendían sus acciones. La pelirroja terminó de ponerse el poncho, sin poder quitarse el sonrojo de la cara.

Sonrojo que aumentó cuando sintió el brazo de Volkner pasando sobre sus hombros. El rubio suspiro, con la sobra de una micro-sonrisa pasándole por sus labios.

—Tienes razón, vamos a casa.

La amaba, y si tenía que demostrárselo a ese estúpido Turtwig, lo haría.

Así perdiera su trasero en el intento.

**FIN.**

* * *

**¿les he dicho alguna vez que Volkner y Gardenia son mi OTP de Pokémon? es que, ñyaaah! ¡son tan hermosos, lkjajjdweljefjñlwjkrek!**

**pues sí, me salió muy a lo crackfic, pero quería escribir algo de pokémon desde e hace tiempo. Dios! soy tan mala con el lemon que debería ser ilegal LOL.**

**Volkner es sexy,**

**Maru.**


End file.
